


Gracious Reunion

by KratosAurion97



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Zelda and King Rhoam finally set their differences aside in an unusual way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Gracious Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



King Rhoam could only hum as he sat nude on one of the Temple of Time's long aisle benches as his busty daughter rode his lap eagerly. After their earlier reunion, the king and princess wandered from the nearby camp to work through some of their issues.

The tall, well built king watched as Zelda bounced her slick pussy up and down his towering cock, he moaned lowly as his naked daughter gave him her virginity this late evening. Her tight, royal cooch hugged his thick rod as she raised and dropped her hips again and again onto his lap, his tip ramming into her cervix with each full plunge Zelda made. Rhoam could see the look of discomfort on Zelda's face from this, but he was more than surprised to see her push through the pain and continue to drill herself with his cock.

"Are you sure it's not too much, my daughter? You received some bruises in battle today did you not?"

"N-no father. I nngh, I'm more than capable of pushing myself for a better cause," Zelda replied confidently, feeling her father's massive rod splitting her vaginal walls far apart as she slammed her rear down onto his lap brutally. While did wince everytime her father's cockhead collided with her cervix, Zelda had learned long ago that Rhoam could only get off with hard vigorous sex with her mother, so if Zelda wanted to truly make her father and herself happy, she needed to give her all.

Zelda bucked wildly on her father's shaft, hands braced on his broad chest as she rode his lap fast and hard, moaning sweetly as she looked up at him and savored his own look of delight. "You love my pussy, don't you?" Zelda asked sweetly, smiling as she felt her father's hands cupped her plump, bouncing ass. He began to help guide her motions, pulling her down harder all the way onto his cock, drawing out even louder moans from them both.

"I do love your royal cunt my dear, but I don't want to impregnate you so soon. Not while the Calamity is still threatening us."

"Does that mean you want me to finish you off with my mouth?"

"Hah, no Zelda. In order for this to all work out we both need to cum. I wish to fuck your other hole." Roham said lightly, hips rolling up to shove his dick deep into the silky smooth hole tightly massaging his cock.

"A-ah!" Zelda moaned, still pounding her pussy relentlessly, her knees resting on the seat of the bench while her ankles and below hung off the edge of the bench. Zelda could hear the sound of her rather large butt slapping against her father's bare thighs with every downward sink. While Zelda left her pussy completely untouched, she did have a habit of spanking herself and fingering her own butt as she learned quickly how sensitive her ass was. 

The blonde princess watched her father's eyes follow the rhythmic sway of her boobs as they bounced up and down just like she did onto her father's lap. It was incredibly exciting to finally have her father ogling her body; she always loved his eyes lingering on her cleavage when she wore low cut nightgowns back at the castle. And now, she was more than ready to have him stare at her full rump during a vigorous butt pounding.  
**********  
Just shortly after getting off of her father's cock, Zelda stood and bent over far with her ass perfectly level with Rhoam's groin, bracing her hands against the seat her and her father were just sitting on. She stuck her ass out and high for her father who was standing behind her waiting to ravage her tight asshole.

Looking down at his daughter's fat butt cheeks, King Rhoam grabbed his dick and sank his tip in between her perky glutes, letting his cockhead push into Zelda's puckered backdoor. He groaned lowly at Zelda's anal walls clinging to his shaft with the next few inches he fed into her snug butt. The king grabbed his daughter's wide hips and shoved his hips forward, burying the last few inches of his cock inside Zelda's asshole in one rough push.

"F-father!" Zelda whined in shock, feeling Rhoam's girth forcing her anal passage apart almost painfully, his thrusts quickly picked up and Zelda could feel her King's dick pistoning in and out of her butt heatedly. A burning pleasure spawned from Rhoam's firm and hard thrusts up into her ass.

The princess's legs shook from the incredibly tight friction from the heavy pushes within her anal passage, her father's ruthlessly fucking of her butt caused surges of incredible hot pleasure to shoot across Zelda's spine and made her cry out in pure incestous bliss. As Zelda stared at the backrest of the bench she was being fucked against, Zelda realized just how much she loved the idea of being plowed by her own father. Once the Calamity was vanquished, she'd be certain to spend as much time in King Rhoam's bed as she could.

Rhoam watched Princess Zelda's butt cheeks ripple each time his strong hips slammed into her rear, he grunted as he savagely shoved his hips forward and drove his dick balls deep into the clenching backdoor before him. It was hard not to notice how well his daughter had filled out, and with each day that passed, Zelda reminded him more of her mother. But now there was no guilt with his feelings, he plunged his royal rod deep within his daughter's fat ass, moaning her name as her loving butt massaged his cock with each pump.

"Mmm, ravage my butt father," Zelda purred, pushing her hands even harder into the bench's seat as leverage to rock her rear against her father's lap. "I'm so happy you turned out to be the one to take my innocence, but I'm even happier you're here with me." Zelda added sweetly.

"Hah. The feeling is mutual, my princess, after we're finished here, let's rest inside the Temple for a spell." The king hummed, finding his mouth gaping from the immense tightest of Zelda's ass steadily drawing his orgasm out as the seconds passed. King Rhoam hammered Zelda's asshole restlessly, his greedy thrusts fueled by his daughter's cries of joy, however with her recent growth as a leader and with her power, he was more than confident Zelda could take him in any hole with his full might guiding his cock.

Zelda could feel her first orgasm from being fucked approaching her fast, her plump tits bounced in front of her face while she was bent forward taking her father from behind. She felt his royal nutsac slapping her vacant pussy, she kept her slit well trimmed for her potential suitor, but Zelda never thought it'd be for her own father and king.

The blonde princess squirted hard from the incredibly thick cock pumping in and out of her butt passage, she let out a drawn out moan of euphoria as her whole body was shrouded in a satisfying heat.

Rhoam felt his balls get drenched by his daughter's squirt from them slapping her gushing pussy. He shuddered, forcing his dick deep into her convulsing ass, using all his strength as it became a struggle to maneuver within her asshole. But with a few more heavy pushes inside Zelda's rear, the King tightened his grip on his daughter's hips and groaned as his cock twitched inside her hot hole.

"O-oh fuck!" Zelda gasped, feeling a hot torrent of thick spunk shooting deep into her bowels from her father's tip. She bit her lip and wiggled her hips back and forth in excitement as her father filled her butt with a potent load of cream.

Rhoam reached up and wrapped his arms around his daughter's stomach, he pulled her upright on her feet with her back resting against his firm stomach due to their height difference. "I love you, my daughter," King Rhoam cooed, his cock still twitching inside of Zelda's asshole and spewing out his jizz into her back hole.

"Mmm! I love you too father," Zelda replied sweetly, she reached up and grabbed one of her father's big hands with both of hers and guided it down to her slick snatch. "I bet we can come up with a solution that lets you cum here freely," She spoke eagerly, looking up to see her father's smiling face.  
**********  
Link stood outside of the Temple of Time's closed doors, having heard every delighted whine that came from his princess's lips even from outside.

While Link wasn't particularly interested in Zelda, he did find himself eager to return to his own lover's side back at the camp. But for now, he had to guard both the king and princess during their incestous activities.


End file.
